closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
M-ZET Films (Philippines)
1st Logo(1990) Nicknames: "Motorola-Like M", "The Alien M", "Early M-ZET" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Very rare, only seen on Crocodile Jones: The Son of Indiana Dundee. Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Logo(1990-1996) Bandicam 2016-12-10 08-39-39-373.jpg Nicknames: "The Horse in Front of the Sun", "Motorola-Like M II", "The Alien M II", "M-ZET I" Logo: A pink-ish light appears on the top-left corner. The sun rises. A horse runs in from the left and stops, looks at it's legs and then stands up, and both things zoom out. A vertical rectangle with blue lines and a border appears from above, and places behind the sun. Parts of the M then zoom out and join. "ZET" flashes in below the M, along with "FILMS", which is seen below the horse and sun. Variants:*On Okay ka, Fairy Ko! and Sam and Miguel: Your Basura No Problema, a short version was used. *There is a slightly short version and more blue tinted, this was seen on Okay ka Fairy Ko! Part 2. FX/SFX: All 2D animation... Cheesy Factor: ...which is choppily done. Music/Sounds: A synth fanfare, along with other sounds, including the ascending/descending sounds and the horse. Music/Sounds Variants:*The short version uses the whoosh and chime bells was heard. *On'' Okay Ka Fairy Ko! Part 2'', an eerie music features the whoosh sound and weird noise at the end (much like the monster roar or Pokemon game/cry) was heard. Availability: Rare, can be found movies like Samson & Goliath and'' Okay ka Fairy Ko! Part 2'', the short version appears on'' Okay ka, Fairy Ko! and ''Sam And Miguel: Your Basura No Problema. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The sounds and darkness used might be bound to catch someone off-guard. 3rd Logo(1996-1999) bandicam 2016-12-10 08-39-58-392.jpg Nickname: "M-ZET II", "Motorola-Like M III", "The Alien M III" The Chinese Star in the Philippines Logo: On a black background, we see an "M" forming with blue bars resembling a blue square which the "M" is on. Then more blue bars appear and "ZET" appears under the blue box "M", then "FILMS" appears under "ZET". Several blue lines shoot toward the screen. FX/SFX: The animation in the logo. Cheesy Factor: Even if the animation is quite of a good idea for the time, those 2D effects are still really dated. Music/Sounds: The trumpet portion with synth tinkles from the OctoArts Films and Cinemax Studios logos. Music/Sounds Variants: On'' Enteng and the Shaolin Kid and ''Ang ''Tange Kong Pag-ibig'', a creepy, yet dreamy synth music that also plays on the Mother Studio Films and Moviearts Films logos.' Availability: Uncommon, can be found on movies like ''Lab En Kisses, Ang Tange Kong Pag-ibig, D'Sisters: Nuns of the above, and Biyudo Si Daddy, Biyuda Si Mommy. Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (2001-2016) Nickname: "Connecting Blue Bars" Logo: On a black background, we see many blue bars stacking (a la Fries Entertainment) to form a TV tube shape with "MZ" on it and "TV" on the bottom of the "Z". Then, we zoom out, and the text "M-ZET TV PRODUCTION, INC." appears underneath. FX/SFX: Modern computer graphics. Cheesy Factor: The logo is too dark, and those CGI graphics and corporate design don't hold up well currently. Music/Sounds: A dark synth tune from the OctoArts Films logo. Availability: Common, can be found on some Filipino movies like Enteng Kabisote 3, Lastikman, and more upcoming films.The Last movie to use this logo is Imagine You & Me. Scare Factor: Low. 5th Logo (2016-) Logo: TBA Cheesy Factor: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The Opening Theme of the movie. Availability: Brand New, Debuted on Enteng Kabisote 10 and the Abangers. Scare Factor: TBA Category:Philippines Category:1990 Category:1996 Category:1999 Category:2001 Category:2016